


Mischief Managed

by Stacysmash



Series: Harry Potter AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Microfic, Romance, Sequel, Shenanigans, Sneaking Around, you may get cavities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: His body felt heavy and sore, but his cozy bed hugged him just right, and with his pleasant housemates quietly settling in around him, he was nearly lost to sleep.Then something tapped him on the nose. It was soft and slightly tickled, so Daichi just scrunched up his face and rubbed it on his pillow without opening his eyes. The tap came a bit harder, just enough for his eyes to crack open reluctantly. Right in front of his face was the face of a black cat, cocking his head at him with a grin that oozed trouble.*Sequel toI Solemnly Swear That I am up to no Good*





	1. Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short... but sweet!

It was late in the fifth year Hufflepuff dormitory, and Daichi was teetering on the edge of sleep. It had been a long exhausting day with one of the most grueling Quidditch matches he had ever experienced. Every house was difficult to play against, but there was something extra exhausting when going up against Gryffindor. His body felt heavy and sore, but his cozy bed hugged him just right, and with his pleasant housemates quietly settling in around him, he was nearly lost to sleep.

Then something tapped him on the nose. It was soft and slightly tickled, so Daichi just scrunched up his face and rubbed it on his pillow without opening his eyes. The tap came a bit harder, just enough for his eyes to crack open reluctantly. Right in front of his face was the face of a black cat, cocking his head at him with a grin that oozed trouble. Daichi glared at him, but the cat didn’t seem bothered at all as he reached out and batted at Daichi’s nose with his soft paw.

Before the cat could react, Daichi wrapped his arms around him and shoved him underneath himself. The cat yowled and struggled, but Daichi only laughed as he tried to smother him with a pillow.

“What was that?!” Asahi gasped, sitting straight up in bed.

“Nothing, just murdering some mangy cat.”

His other roommates laughed, and Asahi rolled his eyes as he leaned back in the bed. Daichi removed the pillow and snickered at the angry look the cat was giving him.

“I’m sorry, but you did wake me up.”

The cat looked away, obviously pouting.

Daichi gently stroked the sleek black fur, paying special attention to the areas he knows he likes. Soon the cat’s eyes grew heavy and began purring, and Daichi chuckled as he curled up next to him. It was hard to stay mad at Kuroo for waking him up when he was excited to have him there with him, all night hopefully. It wasn’t like they could do anything too scandalous when he was surrounded by his fellow Hufflepuffs, some of whom were light sleepers.

“You know, Daichi, we can always throw him out a window. It won’t hurt him, we’re not that high off the ground,” Kai suggested, and he grinned widely when the cat jerked his head toward him and hissed. “Or perhaps we can give him to the house elves, use him to catch mice.”

The cat got up from his cozy spot and marched to the end of the bed. It turned around and lifted its tail, holding his head up proudly.

“Thanks, Kuroo… I really wanted to see your asshole. Why are you dating him again?”

Daichi smiled fondly at the cat, reaching out to swipe the excess fur off his right eye.

“He’s entertaining, and occasionally I even find him charming.”

The cat gave him a chipper _meow_ , and walked up his legs, not stopping until he was right in front of Daichi. He rubbed his head against Daichi’s chin, and he could feel the vibrations of his purring massage into his skin. Asahi straightened up in bed and caught Daichi’s eye.

“You two aren’t going to do anything weird, are you?”

Below his chin, the cat gave a huff that sounded like a snort, and Daichi rolled his eyes.

“We won’t. You’ll be a good boy, won’t you, Kuroo?” Daichi cooed, slipping his fingers to run up and down the cat’s neck and chin. He closed his amber eyes with a wide grin and meowed sweetly. “See?”

“Somehow I’m not convinced.”

“Sawamura, Kuroo knows that there is no cat litter present in our dormitory, right?” Kita asked, glancing over from the next bed with a look of complete seriousness. “Considering cat excrement can be rather pungent, I would ask that he go outside or sneak into the bathrooms to do his business.”

Daichi glanced down at Kuroo and laughed at the horrified expression the cat was giving his stoic friend.

“I don’t think you have to worry about that. He’s house trained.”

“From what I understand, animagi retain most of their human personality and thoughts, isn’t that right, Sawamura-kun?” Moniwa asked, trying to help clear up the situation.

“Basically, though I think it simplifies things a little. And you can communicate with other animals.”

“Ooooh, how does that work?”

“I’m not sure, but it’s pretty cool. Bokuto’s already made friends in the owlery, though he gets kicked out sometimes for being too noisy.”

“Alright, guys, I’m beat. I’m gonna sleep for two days if that’s okay with you,” Kai groaned from his bed.

“Same,” Asahi chimed in.

The five of them settled down, Kita turning out the last light with a quiet whisper. Beside Daichi Kuroo snuggled against him in his cat form, his purring drawing Daichi back into a drowsy state. As a couple sets of snores could be heard from around the room, Daichi was vaguely aware of his bed becoming more cramped. He cracked open an eye and smiled as he could just make out the outline of Kuroo’s face in the dark. He sighed happily as Kuroo shifted around and wrapped his long arms around Daichi’s waist. His eyes closed as Kuroo’s lips gently traveled over his face before settling on Daichi’s lips.

They were both careful not to make noise, knowing one loud smack of their lips and his roommates would toss Kuroo out the window. But keeping things quiet and soft only seemed to make Daichi’s heart race more as Kuroo’s fingers grazed across his cheek. His lips were warm and wet, and though their mouths were open, Kuroo’s tongue stayed put in his own mouth. Sometimes it made Daichi angry how in control of himself Kuroo could be, but he knew his boyfriend was right in keeping a lid on how far they go.

With great reluctance, Kuroo eventually pulled back. With his eyes adjusted in the darkness, Daichi could see Kuroo gaze back at him while his fingers lazily slid through Daichi’s hair. Kuroo’s eyes were full of warmth, and his smile wasn’t his typically teasing grin but something much more honest. Kuroo seemed perfectly content lying with him on his small bed in the silence of the room, and Daichi pursed his lips as he was overcome with an uncharacteristic shyness. Kuroo’s grin grew a touch wider and he leaned forward to kiss his hidden lips one more time before pulling Daichi into his chest. There Daichi’s entire body relaxed, letting go of any apprehensions and soaked in the warmth of his ridiculous boyfriend who never failed to see right through him.

 


	2. Oikawa

It was the first day that felt like spring at Hogwarts with the sun shining brightly onto the grounds and trees and flowers blossoming with vivid colors. All the students were buzzing with energy and desperate to go outside and enjoy the day. Iwaizumi seemed to be the only one in a bad mood as he wandered through the barren halls. He was hanging out with Bokuto, but when the idiot smelled the fresh grass and felt the breeze flowing into the open windows, he transformed into his owl form and fluttered out the window with a series of cheerful hoots.

Iwaizumi shrugged it off, since he was really looking for Oikawa. Their families were planning a trip for that summer and he wanted to discuss it with him, but it had been difficult wrangling his friend because he was either constantly pressing his nose in a textbook or pressing his lips on his boyfriend. Iwaizumi didn’t mind that Oikawa was dating someone, though he often wondered about Sugawara’s sanity for choosing such a partner.

There was a weird feeling in the air lately, like the romantic tension often felt around Valentine’s day, except never-ending. Couples seemed to be popping up all over the place, and it was making Iwaizumi’s skin itch. He had absolutely no interest in love and romance; why would he when there were simpler things in life to enjoy like food, friendship and Quidditch?

He finally sighed and wandered out the doors near the Greenhouse in search of his childhood friend. He had to admit that the gardens surrounding that area were lovely with a soothing fragrance, and it seemed to lift him slightly from his grumpiness. Then his reverie was interrupted by Kuroo’s braying laughter carrying over the grounds. The messy-haired Ravenclaw was running at full speed across the lawn, his eyes glittering with mischief. Behind him was his boyfriend, Sawamura, a look of fury pasted on his face as he chased after Kuroo. As quick and strong as Sawamura was, however, there was no catching up with the long stride of his boyfriend. He stopped abruptly and whipped out his wand, hardly uttering an incantation when Kuroo collapsed on the ground, stiff as a board. A smug grin slid on Sawamura’s face as he marched proudly up to his boyfriend’s body.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. He didn’t often wonder what it would be like to date someone, but he couldn’t possibly imagine dating a rival. It sounded exhausting, and he imagined for a moment what it would be like to date Bokuto and nearly vomited at the thought. If he was to date anyone, he would want the person to be an escape, a calming presence and someone he could have a deep conversation with.

Somewhere nearby was a heavy sigh, one that seemed to be imitating Iwaizumi’s own thoughts. He blinked and looked around but didn’t see anyone at first. He continued to walk past the rows of bushes outside the Greenhouse when he finally spotted Akaashi perched on a moss-covered rock and guarded by two bushes that nearly disguised him completely. He hadn’t noticed Iwaizumi’s approach but was glaring out at all the noisy students releasing their energy with shouts and various activities. He was in the middle of reading a book, his finger stuck between the pages to hold his spot while he was distracted by the mayhem.

Iwaizumi smiled at the young Slytherin, finding himself even more intrigued by him. Akaashi always struck him as a nervous person and incredibly shy, but with recent encounters with him and observing him without Akaashi’s knowledge has allowed him to see an entirely different side of him. He was extremely intuitive, especially when it came to Bokuto and his weird moods. He also seemed to be exhibiting a great deal of confidence that Iwaizumi didn’t know he had. The mild-mannered 4th year also garnered respect from most professors and students of all houses, some even taking bets that he would be chosen as head boy when he finally reached his 7th year. The more Iwaizumi saw of his true personality, the more he was impressed, but he wondered why Akaashi never showed that side of him when he was aware of Iwaizumi’s presence.

Suddenly the pollen from the surrounding flowers began to itch at Iwaizumi’s nose. His breath shuddered as he scrunched up his nose, but there was no holding it back. He sneezed into the sleeve of his cloak and glanced up to see a shocked look on Akaashi’s face.

“Iwaizumi-san! I didn’t notice you there.”

Iwaizumi felt his cheeks grow hot at being discovered and tried to mask his embarrassment with a smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you. I’m just wandering around looking for Oikawa.”

Akaashi relaxed and smiled back as a gentle breeze fluffed through his wavy black hair. They looked soft as the sun glistened off every tendril and his green eyes seemed like vibrant emeralds.

“You’re fine, you’ve hardly disturbed me… unlike some,” His face scrunched slightly as his eyes flickered to Kuroo and Daichi having a wrestling match nearby. “As for where Oikawa-san is, I think he and Sugawara-san are on the slope next to the lake.”

Iwaizumi winced. “By the lake… do you think they’re, you know… kissing and stuff?”

Akaashi blinked at him and let out an adorable laugh. He smothered it into his hand to stifle it, but Iwaizumi was already stunned that Akaashi could give such an expression. _Pretty..._

“I’m sorry, please forgive me. I take it you’re not interested in such things yourself.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “Not really, it’s just hard for me to understand. I might feel differently when I’m older.”

Akaashi observed him, his lips barely quirked in a smile as his eyes seemed to bore all the way into his soul.

“I see. To answer your question, I wouldn’t put it past those two to be kissing, though I think Sugawara-san was more interested in painting. It’s something he does often on his days off, and with it being a nice day he wanted to take advantage of it.”

“Great, thanks Akaashi. I’m glad I ran into you!” He trotted off in the direction of the lake, not noticing the blush spreading across Akaashi’s cheeks as he stared after him.

By the time he made it to the hill in front of the Great Lake, his bad mood was starting to return after nearly getting hit in the head with a Quaffle, struck by a hex from some bickering third years, and narrowly missed having his robes decorated with owl poop as several flew overhead. He huffed as he climbed the slope and froze once he reached the top.

Several feet away was Sugawara lounging on a blanket with a small easel set up in front of him, his paint supplies spread out beside him. He was staring intently at the sweeping scene in front of him, the bright green grass flowing all the way down to the glittering waters of the lake, with the looming mountains beyond. And right in front of everything was a brightly colored peacock, poised in an elegant position and so still it might have been stuffed.

“There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Iwaizumi grumbled as he plopped down on the grass next to Sugawara, who gave him a quick glance and a charming smile.

“Forgive me for taking up all of your friend’s time, Iwaizumi. It’s been a while since the weather’s been so nice.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. You’re his boyfriend, after all. Is he just gonna stay like that?”

The peacock gave a little chirping noise but remained in its avian form.

“I guess that’s a yes. Sometimes I can tell what he’s saying because of his gestures and mannerisms, but it’s hard playing charades with a bird.”

“It’s hard playing charades with an egomaniac.”

Sugawara snickered, and the peacock opened its beak and fluttered its tongue at Iwaizumi with an undignified shriek.

“Was there something you wanted, Iwaizumi? Or just to spend time with him, because I think I’ve got most of him in the painting.”

“Nah, it’s fine. I wanted to talk to him about our trip this summer.”

Sugawara sighed, putting his paintbrush down. “I wish I could go with you both. I love the sea.”

The peacock jerked its head toward them, and the long train of feathers began to lift into a fan.

“No. Don’t do that, Oikawa. No mating dance in front of me, put all that away.”

Oikawa didn’t listen but instead turned around and began ruffling the brown and white feathers on his rear end. Iwaizumi began sliding back in horror as Oikawa moved toward them butt feathers wriggling while Sugawara hid his blushing face in his hands.

“Dammit. Sugawara, tell that idiot to come find me when he’s back in human form. I’m out of here.”

Iwaizumi scrambled to his feet and ran back up the hill just as Oikawa turned and began presenting his voluminous fan to Sugawara with his head cocked. His red-faced boyfriend sputtered into a fit of giggles as he finally revealed his face.

“Tooru, you need to stop doing that when we’re in public.”

The delicate blue feathers up his neck began to ruffle. Sugawara sighed and shook his head.

“Yes, Iwaizumi counts as public. Plus, I’m sure it was very distracting, your dance didn’t last nearly as long as it normally does. Unless you’re losing your stamina.” Sugawara smirked as the elegant bird gave out a squawk of indignation. The fanned tail fell as the peacock’s body began to morph back into a human.

“I’ll show you stamina, Kou-chan!” Oikawa laughed as he tackled his laughing boyfriend back onto the blanket.

“Tooru, my paints!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I've decided to add a chapter for each character using their new gift, but they're just going to be short, silly chapters and not necessarily from their perspective (obviously since this one was Iwaizumi's).  
> I have a lot of ideas for more one shots to add to this series focusing different characters within the same universe, so if you love rare pairs and harry potter settings, stay tuned! You can either subscribe to the series or check out my tumblr (username is stacysmash) for updates!  
> Your happy comments are always appreciated. I haven't really in the mood to write the harry potter series lately but after a few comments really kick started my brain and inspired me to get back into it, they make a big difference!


	3. Daichi

Everything looked different in the castle at night, stillness etched into the vacant halls as the students slept in their dormitories. It looked even stranger to Daichi from the perspective of a crow with his wider range of vision. His wings flapped as quietly as a whisper, soaring down the rotating staircases until he reached the lower levels of Hogwarts. He gave a little shiver and nearly dropped out of the air from the spookiness of those stone halls plunged in the darkest depths of the castle. 

Suddenly fear gripped his light bones when he heard footsteps echoing from the adjacent hallway. Daichi spotted an empty sill in-between two portraits and quickly flew up to it. He hobbled on the stone ledge and froze, hoping that whoever was wandering by would mistake him for a statue. The glow from a lantern began to flood the hallway as Washijo trudged into it, muttering under his breath about his favorite punishments for students who disobey the rules. Daichi remained stock still and tried not to flinch from the groundskeepers ominous words. The man paid him no attention, however, as he shuffled past him and Daichi could soon hear him trudging up the staircase. 

He let out a breath and took off, gliding down to the end of the hallway and turning down the next. Straight ahead was the area where Slytherin’s secret entrance is. That, and the password, was something Daichi didn’t know. But one thing he did know was a secondary entrance given to him by the friendly house elves working in the kitchens. There was a gallery of portraits along the hall, some strangely low to the ground and all of them depicting an aspect of the Great Lake. He settled in front of one of the Giant Squid, drifting lazily through the water as he slept. Daichi reached out a feather and tickled him, and the Squid shivered with a few chuckles as the portrait unlatched. 

If Daichi could have grinned with his beak, he would have done so with a great amount of smugness. He hopped inside and pulled the portrait just enough so it was open a crack. The tunnel was long, dark and narrow, not large enough for a human of his size. He was once again thankful for his Animagus form and hopped forward. His skinny crow legs were tired when he finally reached the end which was covered by a long, velvet curtain. Daichi nudged his way through it and finally found himself in the Slytherin common room. 

The whole room was lit with eerie green light, casting shadows across the stone walls and highlighting the snake carvings decorating them. He ruffled his feathers in disgust; the whole ambiance was opposite of what he was used to in the warm, coziness of the Hufflepuff quarters. The sooner he got this over with, the better.

He spotted the entrance to the dormitories and flew up into them, not pausing until he entered the sixth-year’s room. He settled on the edge of one of the four poster beds and stayed perfectly still, making sure its occupant was sound asleep. With a quick crane of his neck, ascertaining the other Slytherins were asleep as well, Daichi fluttered to the end table next to the bed and used his beak to pry it open. His head dove inside, rustling through various objects until he located his quarry. 

“Daichi?” A voice whispered and Daichi nearly released a squawk. He hopped back with the slender object in his beak and whirled his head until he spotted Suga in the next bed, watching him with an unimpressed look. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, leaning forward and squinting in the dim light. Daichi flew over and landed on his knees. Suga took the object from his beak, inspected it, and rolled his eyes. “Tooru’s concealer? Let me guess, Kuroo made a bet with you?”

Daichi ruffled his feathers sheepishly and gave his head a bob to affirm Suga’s statement. 

“This puts me in an awkward position you know. Either I betray you as my best friend and tell Tooru, or betray him and let you get away with it.” 

Daichi suddenly felt overwhelmed with guilt. He would never ask Suga to betray his own boyfriend, so he started to turn to fly away without his treasure when Suga tapped him on the head. He held the concealer out to him with a grin.

“First of all, I’ve been telling him he doesn’t need it. Second, when he’s sad and whines about how it’s missing,  _ I’m  _ the one who gets to comfort him. Win win.”

There were times Suga’s friendly personality and comforting nature would leave others to believe he should have been in a different house… any other house than Slytherin. It was moments like those that affirmed the truth of the matter, and made Daichi very relieved they were friends instead of enemies.

He took the concealer back in his beak and gave Suga a nod before fluttering out of the room and back through the silent castle. When he finally settled back in bed that night, he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he pictured the look of disbelief his boyfriend would inevitably have when he passed him the elusive concealer belonging to Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will focus on Bokuto and how he's using his gift! I know these are short, but I've got more and more stories I'm adding to expand this world. I've already added a new story called The Chaos of Blossoming Love, the first chapter focuses on the Iwaizumi/Akaashi pairing, and each chapter will flush out various rare pairs I've been meaning to add to the universe. I'm pretty sure it'll be my last story for this series, but as always that's tentative. Be sure to check it out! And as always my main kurodai pairing will pop into it as well ;)

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this is a standalone, but if I feel inspired I may add more drabbles to it focusing on the four using their animagi abilities. Just for now I'm exploring other rare pairs I've started (and then some) and doing stories for them... on top of the million (3, 4 in total) series I'm working on.


End file.
